Tai Lung's Change
by kiarafan2
Summary: I wanted a Light Tai Lung and TigressxTai Lung story. hope this is good


**I really wanted to make a Kung fu panda story.**

* * *

Tai Lung's Change

Chapter 1

Shifu was in Jade Palace looking at Master Oogway's picture. "I miss you, Master. And so does my students. But we will always remember you."

Shifu sighed.

He went off to the trainning room and he saw Po and Tigress having a friendly duel. Mantis versus Monkey, Crane versus Viper. They were doing a good job.

"Good work, Dragon Warrior and students. Very impressive, indeed." They all bowed to Shifu. "Thank you, Master Shifu." They all said. They heard screaming

and breaking sounds. "Come, we must see what's happening!" Shifu shouted and everyone followed him. They went to the small towm and some evil alligators

and warthogs terroizing the town. Po and the Furious Five went to fight them, but they were way too strong but kept on battleing. An alligator got Tigress by the

throat and got her to the ground pressing against her throat, strangeling her. She was just about to pass out untill a roar of anger came and a figure kicked

the alligator to a building. Tigress looked up at the figure but it was blury then she passed out. But Shifu knew who it was. "Tai Lung, but you're dead! Po

defeated you weeks ago!" Tai Lung looked at Shifu. "Yes, but I'm not that kind of lepoard anymore. Ever since Po did the Wuxi Finger Hold on me, not only

it destroyed me, but destroyed the darkness in my heart. I have learned to love and help anyone who needs it. I saw Master Tigress getting strangled, I had

to do somthing to save the leader of the Furious Five. And here I am." He finished. He picked up Tigress and turned to face the heros. "Let's get her to the

Hospital." They were all shocked at Tai Lung, but they followed. Tigress woke up in a hospital. "Master? Po? Anyone?" She called and Shifu came in

with the others. "How are you feeling, Tigress?" Shifu asked. Tigress groaned. "Where's the alligator?" Po spoke then. "Defeated by someone else and

saved your life from death." Tigress clutched her thoat. "Did anyone see the figure who saved me?" Po looked nervous. "You are not going to like it if we

tell you." He said and Tai Lung came through the doors. "You? But, you are evil! Po defeated you-!" Shifu interrupted her. " He's changed, Tigress!

When the Dragon Warrior Wuxi Finger Holded him, it changed his heart. He became good and saved your life." He shouted but calmed down.

Tai lung looked at here. "It's true, Master Tigress. I have changed. I helped other people in China and I saved you." Tigress sighed. She got out of

bed and went back to Jade Palace along with her Master, Po and her friends and Tai Lung. Shifu welcomed him to stay in Jade Palace. Tai Lung was much

oblidged and he became friends with the Furious Five and Po. Tgress wa still a little suspicous around Tai Lung but kept an eye on him. One night in

Viper's room they were playing card games but Tigress got bored of the game. "Anything else we can do?" Tai Lung looked at her. "I've got somthing we

can do. Truth or Dare." Po got interested as did the Five. Tai Lung started. "Truth or dare, Viper?" Viper thought for a moment. "Truth." Tai Lung grined.

"Do you fancy someone in this room?" Viper looked at him. "No. Truth or Dare, Crane?" "Dare." Said Crane. "I dare you to kick Tigress." Tigress got mad.

"Don't you even try!" But he did anyway. "Sorry, she dared me to do it. Truth or Dare, Po?" Po was thinking. "Truth." "Did you eat a peach from the Peach Tree?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that bad?" Crane shooked his head. "Just wondering." "You have bad truths." Commented Tai Lung. "Truth or Dare, Tai Lung/" asked Po.

"Truth, panda." Po was thinking of a good question. "Do you like Tigress?" Tai Lung was nevous and blushed. "Yes." " I mean fancy her, Tai." Said the panda.

Tai Lung blushed some more. " Ihadacrushonher." He mumbled. "What? More clearly, please." Tai Lung was red on his face. "I had a crush on her."

Tigress looked at him. "Really?" Tai Lung nodded. "Yes." Tigress also blushed. " I sort of had a crush on you, too. At the bridge when we were fighting you."

And after they played the game they went to their rooms so they can be ready for more training with Master Shifu.

I hope this was good. review!


End file.
